Granblue
"Granblue" (グランブルー Guranburū) is a undead pirates-themed clan from the nation of Magallanica. They are primarily focused on calling units from the drop zone, but they also occasionally Superior Ride units from the drop zone as well. To help with this, many Granblue units, like Chappie the Ghostie, have effect that allow to put cards from the deck into the drop zone, either directly or the top cards. Starting with Cardfight!! Vanguard G, the clan now features the Hollow keyword, which makes the rear-guards retire themselves at the end phase in exchange for unlocking powerful skills. Notable Granblue users in the anime include Gouki Daimonji of Team Handsome, Raul Serra of the Quatre Knights, and Am Chouno of Rummy Labyrinth. Backgrounds Who are the Granblue? ''(Card of the Day 5th February 2016)'' They are pirates who ruin the seas of Cray on ghost ships. The crew are the undead like vampires and ghosts, and continue to sail while making more comrades in many places. There are cases that ships suddenly fall off the grid in a certain area of "Magallanica". It is said that the Granblue pirates' headquarters is somewhere over there... Group of Numerous Pirates, Great Pirate Band "Granblue" The term "Granblue" had been referring to a single pirate band in the past. But, their composition has changed greatly as time flows. Now, "Granblue" is an association of hundreds of pirate bands, and is better described as "a coalition of pirates". By the way, the leader of the coalition bears the title "Grandcaptain", and Grandcaptain of this era is "Nightmist", who leads the "Lord of the Seven Seas Pirates", notorious as the mightiest pirate band. Though being a coalition, the members are pirates of perculiar favours. Unless there is rally call of emergency times, there had been no, and will be no, occasion that all members sit together in one place. Sets containing Granblue cards Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 8: Vampire Princess of the Nether Hour (19 cards) Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (15 cards) *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (25 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (7 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (12 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (12 cards) *G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom (21 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (? cards) Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Other *G Idol Booster 1: RUMMY LABYRINTH (30 cards) Races Unique Races *Kraken *Skeleton Shared Races *Demon *Ghost *Gillman *Noble *Vampire *Workeroid *Zombie Archetype/Sub-clans *Cocytus *Ghostie *Nightrose *Seven Seas List of Granblue cards Grade 0 *Assault Command, Carignan (Critical) (Vampire) *Blitzing Zombie (Stand) (Zombie) *Captain Nightkid (Vampire) *Chappie the Ghostie (Ghost) *Cody the Ghostie (Critical) (Ghost) *Doctor Rouge (Heal) (Vampire) *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris (Demon) *Forbidden Space Banshee (Ghost) *Ghoul Cannonball (Critical) (Ghost) *Graham the Ghostie (Stand) (Ghost) *Good Luck Charm Banshee (Heal) (Ghost) *Gorgeous Shade (Draw) (Ghost) *Guiding Zombie (Zombie) *Gunshot of Sorrow, Nightflare (Draw) (Vampire) *Hades Steersman (Stand) (Ghost) *Hook-wielding Zombie (Draw) (Zombie) *Hungry Mimick (Draw) (Ghost) *Jimmy the Ghostie (Critical) (Ghost) *Knight Spirit (Critical) (Ghost) *Looting Cutlass (Draw) (Ghost) *Mick the Ghostie and Family (Stand) (Ghost) *Peter the Ghostie (Ghost) *Performing Zombie (Stand) (Zombie) *Rick the Ghostie (Heal) (Ghost) *Rough Seas Banshee (Critical) (Ghost) *Seven Seas Apprentice, Nightrunner (Vampire) *Skeleton Assault Troops Captain (Skeleton) *Skeleton Lookout (Stand) (Skeleton) *Undying Departed, Grenache (Ghost) Grade 1 *Bale the Ghostie (Ghost) *Boatswain, Arman (Vampire) *Brutal Shade (Ghost) *Child Frank (Workeroid) *Cleaving Shade (Ghost) *Dancing Cutlass (Ghost) *Dandy Guy, Romario (Zombie) *Deadly Nightmare (Ghost) *Dragon Spirit (Ghost) *Evil Shade (Ghost) *Freddy the Ghostie (Ghost) *Gust Jinn (Demon) *Greedy Mimic (Ghost) *Headstart Zombie (Zombie) *John the Ghostie (Ghost) *King Seahorse (Kraken) *Lord's Shadow, Sultana (Vampire) *Parting Shade (Ghost) *Reef Banshee (Ghost) *Ripple Banshee (Ghost) *Samurai Spirit (Ghost) *Sea Rumble Banshee (Ghost) *Sea Strolling Banshee (Ghost) *Seven Seas Helmsman, Nightcrow (Vampire) *Skeleton Colossus (Skeleton) *Skeleton Shock Troops (Skeleton) *Skeleton Underling Pirate (Skeleton) *Sword Master Mimic (Ghost) *Tommy the Ghostie Brothers (Ghost) *Undead Pirate of the Cursed Rifle (Ghost) *Waterspout Djinn (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Powdered Bone, Negrobone (Demon) Grade 2 *Captain Nightmist (Vampire) *Carl the Ghostie (Ghost) *Commodore Blueblood (Vampire) *Deadly Spirit (Ghost) *Dragon Corrode, Cemetery Dragon (Zombie) *Dragon Corrode, Corrupt Dragon (Zombie) *Dragon Undead, Ghoul Dragon (Skeleton) *Greed Shade (Ghost) *Handsome Guy, Jean Mario (Zombie) *King Serpent (Kraken) *Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc (Vampire) *Pirate Swordsman, Colombard (Vampire) *Rambling Shade (Ghost) *Ruin Shade (Ghost) *Sea Navigator, Silver (Vampire) *Seven Seas Master Swordsman, Slash Shade (Ghost) *Skeleton Cannoneer (Skeleton) *Skeleton Demon World Knight (Skeleton) *Skeleton Swordsman (Skeleton) *Stormride Ghost Ship (Ghost) *Three Star Chef, Pietro (Skeleton) *Undead Knight of the Corrupting Sword (Ghost) *Undead Pirate of the Frigid Night (Ghost) *Witch Doctor of Languor, Negrolazy (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Rotten Sea, Negrorook (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Seven Seas, Raisruler (Demon) Grade 3 *Deadly Swordmaster (Ghost) *Death Seeker, Thanatos (Noble) *Dragon Undead, Bone Dragon (Skeleton) *Dragon Undead, Malefic Dragon (Skeleton) *Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon (Skeleton) *Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon (Ghost) *God-eating Zombie Shark (Zombie) *Ice Floe Swordsman, Nightsnow (Vampire) *Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" (Skeleton) *Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus (Skeleton) *King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk (Gillman) *Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist (Vampire) *Master Swordsman, Nightstorm (Vampire) *Mighty Rogue, Nightstorm (Vampire) *Monster Frank (Workeroid) *Rotten Sea Necromancer, Barbaros (Gillman) *Seven Seas Sage, Plegeton (Skeleton) *Seven Seas Dragon Undead, Prisoner Dragon (Skeleton) *Sleepless Skipper, Blackgick (Vampire) *Spirit Exceed (Ghost) *Undead Knight of the Cursing Spear (Ghost) *Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (Vampire) *Witch Doctor of the Abyss, Negromarl (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Dead Sea, Negrobolt (Demon) *Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir (Vampire) Grade 4 *Demon Sea Queen, Maread (Vampire) *Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon (Skeleton) *Ghostie Great King, Obadiah (Ghost) *Great Witch Doctor of the Banquet, Negrolily (Demon) *Ice Prison Hades Deity, Cocytus Negative (Skeleton) *Loved by the Seven Seas, Nightmist (Vampire) *Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose (Vampire) *Pirate King of Secret Schemes, Bandit Rum (Vampire) *Pirate King of the Abyss, Blueheart (Vampire) *Storm-calling Pirate King, Gash (Vampire) Category:Granblue